Hero
by Sabriel Skye
Summary: *Completed!* Running from a hitman with little time to survive... Piccolo encounters a girl in danger. What will happen when the hitman finds them both????
1. Chapter 1

Hero 

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

A.N. Please read and review.

            I kept walking as the sweat dripped down my face…  It was raining, and I had to be climbing a mountain…  It would take me forever to get to the top, but I had to get away, away where he couldn't find me.  I have been on the run for so long….  I don't have a life, except to run. My name is Piccolo, and I am tall, I have green skin pigmentation because I come from the Planet Namek.  I was a witness in the murder of the king of a planet, and now they have a hitman after me..

            I have been t planet beyond planet to get away.  Now I am on the Planet Earth, and climbing through the mountains.  Soon, I'll be leaving.  I have not found a weapon that would kill this hitman…  I am here searching for something to kill him, so that I may rest in peace and stop running.  Anyway, I finally reached the top and laid everything up.  The tent wasn't much after going through everything, but it would do.

            All my food was raised high above ground so bears wouldn't get to it.  And all of my equipment: lasers sensors, traps, and satellite computers were all shut on and placed very carefully.  I decided that I would go get some twigs for a fire.  It was promising to be cold night, and I wasn't about to freeze.  So, I got up and walked off into the woods.  Despite it being woods, there were hardly any twigs the right size.  I passed over a creek, and I could hear the echo of my guns moving in their holsters as I skipped over the rocks.

            I came upon this shallow part of the river where it cut out into a ridge.  I walked towards it when I heard this loud growling and then a low moaning noise.  I ran around the side and saw a girl.  She had brown hair, green eyes, and looked tall.  She was being attacked by a mountain lion.  She was covered in blood and was very badly wounded, so I jumped in front of the mountain lion, and tackled it to the ground.

                        I rolled it over and took my gun out of its holster.  I put a bullet through its head and watch it die in seconds.  I turned towards the girl.  

"I won't hurt you, I'm here to help." I stated.

"Uhhhhh.  Owwww, don't touch me!" The girl screamed.

            I didn't listen to her and picked her up.  I carried her back to my camp and laid her onto some blankets.  She soon fell asleep beside the fire, and I went back to the river and brought her back some fresh water to clean her wounds.  When she woke up, I had already dressed her wounds, and she was in warm blankets next to a fire.

"Who are you?!  What do you want with you me?!" She demanded.

"Don't be so paranoid.  I am here to help you, otherwise I wouldn't have helped you." I stated.

"Oh, I don't need your help!  I could've saved myself!" She shouted.

"Yeah, you could've saved yourself, uh-huh.  I could really see you pulling yourself right out of that mountain lion's mouth." I laughed.

            I walked over to her, and grabbed the sides of her mouth, then sprinkled some water in.

"Drink that." I said.

"Puuuuhhh!" She spit it out at me.

"Disgusting!  Now since you're here and I'm not letting you go, why don't you tell me your name?" I asked.

"Why don't you go throw yourself in the river?" She implied.

"Okay, well I'll find out later.  My name is Piccolo." I replied.

"What the hell kind of a name is that?" She wondered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smiled.

"Leave me alone." She snapped.

"Okay, okay.  Have a good night's sleep…  Oh, and don't expect to go anywhere, because if you try, my sensors will kill you.  Good night."  I teased.

            I walked into my tent and shut it.  I silently laughed.  It was probably going to be a long, long night.  I got undressed, then got up under my sleeping bag top.  I lay my head on the pillow, shut my eyes, and fell to sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

Hero

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters you are going to read about.

A.N. please read and review

            'Forever running…  There he was!!!'  I was panting as I ran from the sea.  I was back on Namek, when all of this started…  He was chasing me from my home.  I came upon a spaceship…  His spaceship…  But, I didn't care.  I jumped in and pressed buttons and headed off before he could catch me.  I looked back only to stare into those cold blue eyes...  The eyes that haunted me and my dreams ever since then.

            I woke up in bed, breathing heavily.  I got a drink of water from the pail beside my sleeping bag.  I turned to see…  Her!!  'What was she doing sleeping with me?!!'  I shook her until she opened her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" I screamed.

"Why sleeping of course.  I thought that was what you do in a sleeping bag." She said.

"Just tell me your name; I ought to know now that we are SLEEPING together." I said, still breathing heavily.

"My name is Lita." Lita said.

"Okay, now that we got that cleared up, don't sleep with me again!" I shouted.

"Why not?  I think it fits the picture.  Two people…  Alone in the mountains…  Kissing… a lot." Lita said as she gave me a big kiss.

When she pulled away, she smiled.

"Puuuhhh!" I said, smiling.

"There's hope for you yet." Lita laughed.

            She smiled as she walked out of the tent.  I decided to go to the river and get a bath.  I got a towel, and walked to the river.  As soon as I got there, I undressed, and put my clothes on a branch.  I waded into the water until it came up to my hips.  I swam around and the next thing I knew, I was being pushed in the water.  I thought for a second…  'Oh no, the hitman!'

            I grabbed its arms then pulled it under with me.  I rushed myself up to the surface, then pulled it up as well.

"Oh my God!  Lita are you okay," I asked, "Lita?"

            She didn't answer, so I put one of my arms around her, then smacked her in the face a couple of times.

"Lita!!!" I screamed.

            She kissed me really quick then pulled back.  I looked at her then pushed her away.

"What were you thinking?!  You scared me!" I shouted.

"I just wanted to play." Lita smiled.

"Well, don't do that again." I ordered.

"Okay, then we can play like this!!" Lita yelled as she splashed water at me.

            We began this whole "Water War", and I was actually having fun.  But, I couldn't let my guard down.  Something could happen at any minute.  After we finished throwing water at each other, we went back to camp and ate.

"So where are you from?" Lita asked.

"Uhhh, I am from here." I said.

"With green skin?  Yeah right." She stated.

"Well, it's a long story." I started.

"I have time." Lita implied.

"Well, it all started where I was born.  I was born on the Planet Namek.  It is a big planet thousands of miles away from here.  The reason I am here is because I wanted to take a vacation and get out on my own for a while." I explained.

"Oh, okay." Lita said, as if she didn't believe me.

"Tomorrow if you want to come with me, you can.  I am going into the city for some supplies." I offered.

"Sure." Lita replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Hero Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters The town was beautiful, like a picture from a distant time on this planet. Old stone houses and kind people were everywhere. I smiled to each person as I walked through the city. The city was called Tokyo, in Japan. It was so traditional, and music rang through the streets. Lita kept to herself mostly, like this place brought back bad memories. "What's wrong with you? You were happy last night, and then this morning you're silent and not saying anything." I pointed out. "Nothing, I am just fine." Lita replied. "This is one of those times where I am not going to believe you." I said. "Whatever you want to believe is fine with me." Lita replied quietly. I started to worry about her. She wasn't like anyone I had ever met before. She was wild and fun, then quiet and withdrawn. I turned away from her to look at all the shops, when I saw a strange person. He wore a cloak over his face, and was very shy looking. He looked like he couldn't see, and he knocked over some oranges. I ran over to help him pick them up. "I'm sorry! Oh, you don't have to help me, I made the mess!" The man explained. "Aw, don't worry about it, I just." I said as his eyes widened. 'It was him!! Those eyes and that smirk!' I had to get away from here. "I've been searching everywhere for you Piccolo. You were very hard to find. You made me tired, so very tired. Now, I have to fulfill my mission." He said as he smirked. "Ahhhh!" I screamed. I ran as he started to chase me. I pushed aside screaming people as I ran through the city. Running yet again. I started to get tired as we reached the woods, and a thought struck me. 'Maybe I can cut him off at the river and lose him.' It was worth a try, and I still had to go back and get Lita. I had a feeling that she was confused about all of this. I hoped that she was safe because the hitman was chasing me out of the city, he used his powers to blow up the city. An arm reached from beneath the rubble, pushing aside rocks. Lita's body appeared as she threw rocks away from her and tried to stand up. But, there was one rock that she couldn't pick up, and she couldn't move her leg. She realized she had broken it. Searing pain shot through her as she tried to wriggle it out from under the rock, but she couldn't. She twisted it to try again. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lita's screams filled the air. I was racing through the woods, and trying not to trip over loose branches. Suddenly, I heard Lita's screams echo through the forest, and I ran faster. When I finally reached the river, I turned left and went under a tree trunk that had curved out a nicely sized hole. I stood there until I saw the hitman run ahead of me and disappear. I stuck my head out of the hole to make sure that the hitman was gone, then I ran back to the city. I was worried that Lita hadn't made it out of the explosion, but hopefully she was okay, or at least alive. Once I got back into the city, I gasped. I saw then the whole city in ruins. Everything was destroyed. I ran through searching for survivors, but there were none. No survivors out of a town of more than six thousand people. I soon came upon where Lita and I were before the hitman had showed up. I looked around, and then saw an arm wrapped around a rock. I ran over to the body, and saw Lita's face. I smiled, and picked up the rock, and threw it to the ground away from us. She squinted her eyes as I picked her up and took off toward the campsite. Once we got to the campsite, I laid Lita down onto some blankets and banded her leg into a cast. It turned out her leg wasn't broken; it was just sprained really badly. I washed off her face with some cool water, and then forced some water into her mouth. "Puuuhhhhhhh!" Lita spit at me. "So, you're back to reality. How are you feeling Miss Lita?" I laughed. "I'm fine. Why did you go back there? I thought you were dead. But, anyway, thanks." Lita replied solemnly. "No problem. I just got caught in some shrubbery, and I had to get myself out, and then I came back to the city to get you. I couldn't leave you there." I explained. "..Okay..." Lita said, not believing me. "Anyway, we are moving up the mountain tomorrow, so get a good night's rest. I'm going to bed now, good night." I said as I walked into the tent. "But wait! Why couldn't you leave me?" Lita asked. I never heard her. I just snuggled into the covers, and fell right to sleep. I didn't know what tomorrow would hold, but I hoped it was a better day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hero Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so please don't sue me! A scream appeared to me from the distance. I ran towards the sound to find Lita laying on the ground. And right beside her smiling, was him. Those cold, blue eyes staring at me as he held her. He picked her up and put her up over his head. "Ha ha ha ha ha! I have something you love Piccolo! Now, surrender your life, or she dies!" The hitman screamed out to me. I stared at him, trying to scare him away. But, he would not give up, and I knew I had no other option. "I give up, you win. Please let her go." I slumped towards him. He put her on the ground, and blasted me to the ground. I awoke again, screaming. Lita was lying beside me and laughing in her sleep. I tried to breathe as I smiled at her. She was obviously dreaming about something wonderful, and great. I got up out of bed, and walked to the fire. I put it out, then headed toward the river. At the river, there was a peaceful silence. I heard the water rushing downstream as I dove into the water. It was cool and refreshing. I cupped some water into my hands then poured it on top of my head. The water ran down my face as a thought struck me. I had left Lita alone, with that hitman on the loose! I turned around, only to be tackled and my head pushed under water again. This time I knew who it was. It was Lita, because I could feel her slender body against mine. I pulled her around me and brought her up to my face under water. I pushed us both up to the surface, and there we kissed. I pulled back really fast. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." I stated. I walked off and left her there. I'm sure she was mad at me about it, but I couldn't get distracted by attraction. I would lose my concentration, and then get caught by the hitman. I was soon pushed to the ground on the beach. "You are not leaving me alone when we were in the middle of a kiss that great." Lita said as she forced her lips upon mine. I tried to pull away again, but she held my face firmly to hers. I began to feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on edge. I had never been kissed before her, so it was a different experience for me. I tried to kiss back when I felt something slip into my mouth. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! A bug, a bug!" I screamed as I pulled away from her. Lita stood there, laughing at me. "Stupid, that was my tongue." Lita explained. "Why was your tongue in my mouth?" I asked. "It's called a French Kiss. Haven't you ever been kissed before?" Lita wondered. "...No." I said bluntly. "Well, I am going to teach you." Lita said as she came over to me. Lita crawled over beside me, and began to kiss me again. And yet again, she slipped her tongue in my mouth. It was REALLY weird. I have never felt that before, but it felt really good at the same time. And afterwards, I began to wonder about escaping. 'But where would I go? Maybe I should just go back home, and bring Lita with me. I don't know?' And so I sat there, confused and wondering. I turned to Lita, and she gave me a deep passionate look. 'What was I going to do?' 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hero**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: *calls to Duo-chan***

**Duo-chan walks in a quiet room, and then is surprised by Angel.**

**"Missed me," Angel asked, "Please read the disclaimer."******

**"Alright.****  Angel-chan is not the creator or owner of any of**

**the**** characters here.  So if you sue her, then well you are pretty dumb **

**because**** I just said the disclaimer."**

**"Thank you Duo-chan!" Angel shouts *kisses Duo-chan***

            We had decided that morning to move ahead.  We were going to the next mountain top, and we were pretty quiet, probably thinking about our love scene back there.  It felt good, like I was reborn.  Lita was walking beside me, each arm folded, and her hands hugging her arms like she had just been violated.  I turned to her and stopped walking.

"Why did you stop?" Lita asked.

"Because you look like somebody just raped you!" I shouted.

"Sorry, I just felt like it wasn't special." Lita stated.

"Listen, I didn't kiss you, you kissed me!" I yelled.

"I know!  And I'm killing myself mentally for it…" Lita faded out.

"Well, I am sorry for being alive!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry for overreacting…" Lita said as she came up to me and kissed me.

            I smiled as we kissed, letting go of everything.  Every bad thought or worry had floated away from my mind for a split second before we ended the kiss.  I looked at her deep, green eyes, and then turned back to walking.  It was a long trip up the new mountain, and I could see how long it would take.  We would have to set up camp in a few minutes and it was already getting dark.

            We walked a couple of yards, and then I decided we should set up camp.  And again, I went through the long process of setting up everything.  And after, I had to walk a little ways to the next creek.  I made sure we were always near a river or creek, or something.  I started to head off, when Lita tugged my arm.

"I want to go with you." Lita explained.

"Okay, this way.  And stay close to me." I ordered.

"No problem." Lita smiled.

            As we walked to the creek, I decided to tell Lita something I've wanted to tell her for a while.  

"Lita, I wrote a poem for you, and I thought you might want to hear it." I implied.

"Sure, go ahead." Lita smiled.

"It's called Declaration:

To sustain my love now,

Would kill my soul, 

So I'll make this solemn vow,

To always let you know,

In a silent dream I'll be your voice,

To keep that perfect harmony,

And in your heart make the choice,

To always keep me in memory,

I'll stay beside you,

And forever in your arms,

I'll be wishing that you will be true, 

While you are dreaming of the stars." I read to Lita.

"I'm speechless…  It's beautiful.  I don't have one for you, but I promise I will soon." Lita stated.

"That's alright.  I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you." I said.

"Well, I know." Lita remarked.

            We soon reached the creek, and there we got water and twigs for the night.  It was going to be one of those nights where you don't want anything to end.  But you knew it would just as the sun peaked above the hills.  The water filled the buckets we had brought with us, and we tied the twigs to our backs.  We turned in the other direction, and started to walk back to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hero**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:*in creepy voice in a dark room*" Angel-chan doesn't own any of these characters"**

***Duo-chan walks in the room and turns on the light* "Angel, what are you doing?"**

***Angel-chan looks at Duo, then nervously smiles* "Just giving the disclaimer***

***Duo shakes his head* "Whatever…  I give up!" *Walks out of room***

**"Wait!  Where are you going?!"  *Light turns off* " It's dark in here!"**

            We were laughing at some joke like life would never end soon.  We got about halfway to camp, when I stopped dead in my tracks.  I smelled him, and heard his footsteps in the distance.  I had memorized the sound of his steps because those were the ones that kept me running for three long years.  Lita turned to me and started yelling to me.  I couldn't hear her, because in my mind, the footsteps were becoming louder and louder.

            Then suddenly, he appeared from the shadows, with an evil grin on his face.  I stared into his cold, blue eyes.

"Well, well, well.  Looky what I got here.  I found my little runner.  And what's this?  A girlfriend?  Well, I'll just have to kill you both!" The hitman laughed.

            He blasted a huge yellow blast, and I took Lita's hand, and we ran into the forest.  He kept blasting us while we were…  Well, running.  Then a thought struck me.  He had to have a ship around here somewhere, so I ran around to the outside of the woods, and I saw it.  It was damaged, probably from so many years of crashes.  The hitman kept coming towards us and blasting away.  Me and Lita ran around to the side of the ship and there I saw it.  A little side ship that we could use to make a quick getaway.

            We ran in, and I found the control panel.  It was easy to decipher the code, and I punched in the coordinates that I wanted, and we were soon all for liftoff.  Lita was sitting in the corner, bunched up like a ball, crying.  I wondered what she was going on in her mind right now.  She was probably scared and confused, and wondering what was going to happen next.  But when I went over to her, and put my arms around her, she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know you!  You are not the person that I thought you were.  When were you planning to tell me that there was a man out there that wanted to kill you?!" Lita raged.

"Because no one was supposed to know my identity.  I wanted to keep it secret, so I could be protected in every way.  But I guess you might as well know the truth.  It was three years ago when I was sent to the Planet X.  There was a king there that wanted to speak to me about foreign relations since I was an officer.  When I got there, a protest started, and the king was killed by a gang that was against him.  I saw it all, and turned them in.  When they escaped from prison, they decided to seek revenge, so they made an android and sent it after me.  They called it Android 17.  I have been searching for a weapon that would kill it, so I could stop running from him, but I haven't yet." I explained.

            Lita stared at me, shocked.  I guess she didn't know how to take it.  Then, our ship was hit.  The whole thing shook and shook, and warnings were ringing.  I ran over to the control panel, and discovered that Android 17 had hit the engine, which meant we were about to crash.  I looked at Lita, and suddenly, went over to the holding tank.

            There I found a spacesuit, and I put it on quickly.  I went back over to the control panel, and put on the rocket boosters to get us to our destination quicker.  I went over to the main door, and stepped outside.  I clung onto the side of the railing, and crawled over to the engine.  I took a look at the damage, and it was repairable.  But…  Even if I repaired it, it could only make it to our destination without crashing and killing us, with lighter weight.  So, someone would have to go…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hero**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Nothing funny this time, I just wanna tell you before the lawyers knock on my door, that I do not own any of the characters you are going to read about.**

            I saw Lita look through the glass at me.  I started crying and looked at her in that way and let her know what had to happen.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Lita screamed.

            I knew what I had to do, and I had to do it fast.  I set the timer for twelve seconds.  Twelve…  That's all I had left to look at her…  Eight seconds were now remaining as I saw her banging on the door and screaming, and crying…  Four seconds, as I waved good-bye to her…  And I let myself fall out into space, and as I did, she screamed and wailed.  I saw her disappear and then come in on my radio.

"Noo!  Don't you dare!  Come back!  Come back!" Lita yelled into my radio.

"I'm sorry, but we both know that there is no support for two people, and I wish I could just kiss you again." I stated.

"You can!!  Just come back to me!" Lita wailed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." I replied.

"Then I'll come after you." Lita said as she left the radio.

            I knew there was no other suit, so I began to scream into the radio for her not to do it.  After a few minutes, I saw her at the door with only a mask on.  She looked at me, and I knew I had to keep her away…  So, I unlatched my cap, and took it off…  My last words in my mind as I died out in space looking at her were, "Good-bye my love."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Lita screamed.

            Lita fell on the floor, and cried.

"Not my hero!  Noo!  Piccolo!" Lita yelled.

            Lita head a low rumble, and she ran to the front window.  She saw a green planet and she knew she was about to crash.  She looked at the coordinates, and she saw that they were heading to the Planet Namek.  The ship became closer and closer to the ground, and she knew she had to find a way to survive.  So she hid in the small compartment at the bottom of the ship.  Lita heard the computer saying that they were about to collide…

            Lita shut her eyes, and thought of Piccolo.  Everything they had ever shared, and everything they had ever done.  And soon, she felt the crash…  A few minutes later, she opened her eyes and saw that she had been lucky that she had hidden there.  The ship was completely destroyed, and she realized that the android would be coming for her soon.  She ran out of the ship and saw the android standing there, staring at her.

            He raised his hand, and blasted her with a small blast.  Lita was pushed back into the ship.

"Where is my Piccolo?" Android 17 demanded.

"He's dead, so you've won.  Laugh it up, you've won the battle!" Lita yelled.

"I know, I know! Ha ha ha ha! I won, I won!" Android 17 enjoyed himself.

"But you haven't won the war!!!!" Lita shouted as she threw a bigger blast at him.

"So, you want to die too?  Okay then, here!" Android 17 fought back.

            Lita was hit by the blast, and she gasped with pain.  It had knocked the breath out of her, and she fell to the ground.  Her body was torn and mangled as she lay on the ground trying to breathe.  Lita filled her mind with Piccolo and everything about him.  She couldn't give up now.  Lita stood up, and placed her hands in front of her heart.  She closed her eyes, and concentrated on her power.

            A crystal soon formed, and she whispered a power line, then the light came upon Android 17.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  Noooooooooo, you can't win!!  You must not!" Android 17 screamed as he was defeated.

            Lita fell to her knees and let the crystal go back into her.  The battle and war were finally over…

            Months had passed, and she began to know the people of Namek very well.  She wanted to stay there forever, because that's where Piccolo was.  After she had recovered from the android fight, she and some people from Namek had gone out into space and retrieved his body.  They gave him a great ceremony and she had his tombstone specially made.  It said this:

Piccolo

1986-2009

Hero

From the first moment your eyes met mine,

My hear was laid in your hands,

You stole every breath that I ever had in time,

And I know that you would never understand,

You were my hero because you saved me,

And you saved me time and time again,

You are something that I could never be,

And even for that I would never complain,

You were the wings that made me fly,

You were the dream that took me away,

You were the hop that gave me life,

You were my hero in every way,

You were my savior from the blackened hearts,

Your kiss made me forget my name,

Your love made me fall apart,

But everyday is just the same,

With you my hero.

Written by Lita Makoto for Piccolo

                        And that was the story.  But Lita never missed a day to go to that grave, and neither did their daughter…

"Dear, this is your father, Piccolo was his name.  He was a great man.  In fact, he was the greatest." Lita explained.

"Hello Daddy, My name is Callisto." A little girl with bright green eyes said.

A.N. That's it!  Well, I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it.  I am thinking about a sequel, but I don't know yet.  Well, until next story, see ya!


End file.
